


What We Found and What We Made

by technopat3



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Ganondorf, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Link, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technopat3/pseuds/technopat3
Summary: The Gerudo royal family, for the first time together.





	

Link cried out in pain, Ganondorf was respobnsible for this. He was going to kill the demon pig. The pain was ripping though his whole body. If he ever recovered from this. Ganondorf would pay. He would hunt the man down and kill him. 

“You got this dear.” Said the Gerudo lovingly.

“Shut up Ganondorf!” Link cried as he squeezed his hand. The Hylian screamed again as he felt another contraction. This child could not come out faster.

“My love, you are doing wonderfully.” Ganondorf said awkwardly. This wasn’t his strong suit. Even when his Omega mate needed him the most, Ganondorf still had a hard time being comforting and supportive. He loved Link and wanted him to be as happy as possible, but he wasn’t used to this. He was more used to yelling at troops on a battlefield, 

“Oh really? Because I can’t seem to fu—ah!” Link was interrupted by his own screams of pain. The couple was creeping into the fourth hour of the labor and both were starting to feel the effects.

“Your highness,” The doctor begain. “You are ready to push.”

“Okay,” Ganondorf said. “Breathe, my love!”

Link screamed. It was unbearable! 

After a short few breaths, he called out.“Ready!”

The entire castle was filled with Link’s screams.

 

Link awoke hazily, for a second he was unsure where he was, and what he was doing. He wasn’t fully awake until he heard Ganondorf, rocking in a chair and cradling their baby.

“Hello love, welcome back to the world of the living. Someone wants to say hi to his mama.” Ganondorf said holding their child close to his chest. 

“Ah, there he is!” Link said taking his child from the Alpha. “Sorry Mama had to take a nap.” 

“What’s his name, dear?” Ganondorf asked softly as their child slept.

“Ganondorf Jr.?” Link declared tenetivly.

“You don’t have to do that to me. Name him what you want to name him.”

“I want to name him after you.” Link said. “He already looks like you.” The Hylian noted the greenish brown Gerudo skin and flecks of red hair already dotting his head. 

“True, but he has your lovely blue eyes.” Ganondorf got onto the bed and pulled his lover into his arms, stroking his son’s head gently, his large hands nearly enveloping the chid’s tiny head.   
“He’s beautiful. Just like you.” Link said.

“You are the beautiful one love.” Ganondorf purred. “I am excited to see your beautiful fit form again.” 

“I thought you liked me being big.” Link turned his head to face the learner man.

“I did, when you were big with my son. Now that he is born, I think you are hideous.” Ganondorf said. Link scooted away from Ganondorf and looked at him in disbelief. “I am joking my love. You are beautiful always, heavy with child or toned with muscle. I am just excited to see you at your physical best. I know how much you love swordplay and archery and the like. I’m excited for you to be able to do it.

“Hm.” Link responded grumpily, but satisfied enough with the excuse to returne to Ganondorf’s warm embrace. “I’ll finally be able to ride Epona again.” Link added.

“Yes, it will be excellent to take a ride with you again. Perhaps the three of us will take a family ride soon enough too.”

The young prince cooed in response.

“He seems to like your idea. I do too. There is also I another thing I would like to ride again.” Link winked and nuzzled his head into his mate’s neck.

Ganondorf chuckled and nodded. “Yes I agree. We should definatly do that again. I cannot wait to get you pregnant again.” Ganondorf stifled a laugh, knowing the reaction this would get from his mate.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said pregnant?” Link questioned shocked.

“I did. And you listen to me for I am your ALPHA!” Ganondorf bellowed jokingly. He and Link burst into laughter, but Ganondorf Jr. started crying at the loud yelling. “Oh no, child!” Ganondorf took his son into his arms. “Don’t worry.” He rocked Ganondorf and kissed his head. “All is well. No harm will come to you, now or ever. Shh, don’t cry.”

Ganondorf Jr. ceased his wailing. His father smiled and placed him between his parents and he returned to sleep. Ganondorf and Link looked each other and smiled. Link stared deeply in the Gerudo King’s golden colored eyes. He remembers seeing them and seeing fear, hatred, and anger, but now all he is is love and admiration. The gold used to burn like fire, but now it shone like the sun. He wondered what changed, what went from a demon he intended to kill to the love of his life. 

Ganondorf noticed Link’s curious expression. “What ails your mind, Link?”

“Nothing, Gan. I just, realize how lucky I am to be with you. It scares me that we almost… that one of us almost killed the other. That when I first saw you I hated you. I can’t believe myself. And it… it scares me to think about what my life would be like, if we weren’t together.” Link lowers his head in shame, too embarrassed to look his lover in the eyes.”

“But we are together.” Ganondorf whispered as he lifted Link’s chin. “We saw through our hatred for each other, we saw through prejudice, and found someone to truly love. I thank every goddess and god, every spirt and angel, monster and demon, man, woman and child, anyone and everyone that could have brought us together, because I get to go to bed with you, wake up next to you, and spend every day with you. If I could spend every moment for the rest of my life with you I would. You have shown me how to be loving, caring, and supportive. You’ve changed me for the better.”

“Oh goddesses, Gan that was…” Link sniffled. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

“You deserve everything in the world, my only wish is that I can’t be better.”

“You are better, you are the best, the best Alpha in the world.” Link said and nuzzled his face into the larger man’s neck. 

There the three of them lay for a while, silent in their love, peaceful and happy.


End file.
